Valentine's Slay
by MarcellusMiro66
Summary: (The spin-off of "Valentine's Day") Sometime after Chapter 1, Ronnie Anne is kidnapped and raped by two men. Lincoln and Bobby seek revenge and recruit Lori, Sunset, Corey, and Lacey to aid them in their mission, while Ronnie Anne herself is planning her own revenge.


Hi, everyone, MarcellusMiro66 here! This is the spin-off of _Valentine's Day_ , aptly titled as it is for the following content: plenty of gratuitous Gorn. Aside from that, it contains Gun Fu, Gun Kata, and plenty of action and violence; it starts off slow, so bear with it here. The story takes place a few hours after the first chapter ( **"El Tango de Lincoln y Ronnie Anne"** ).

 **Side** **Note** : This story and _Valentine's Day_ takes place in the _Equalizer_ universe, so expect some slight spoilers.

Enjoy! If you can...

* * *

 _"Ple-ease... Let me go..."_

 _"Then, tell me, baby doll... Tell me how much you love fucking my big dick."_

 _"I - [ ***Hic*** ] I... I love fucking your big dick."_

 _"Then have some more, you **SLUT**!"_

 ** _"AHHHHHH!"_**

* * *

 **(Tuesday, February 14th 2017)**

 **(9:00PM)**

 ** _"AHHHHHH!"_**

"Ronnie Anne!"

Ronnie Anne shot up to find Lincoln by her side and herself in his arms. It had been a bombast of a blur in the past two hours since her date, her hostage situation, and her eventual... _rape_. Everyone closest to her were hit hard by this eventual outcome, but none were as full to the brim with definite devastation than both her older brother and her boyfriend. Lincoln even went as far to _kill_ the men responsible, Bobby joining in with the perceived plan. Regardless, Mr. and Mrs. Loud contacted the police as soon as the hostage takers took off with Ronnie Anne, who was found amidst a pile of other kidnapped girls around her age. The two men were nowhere to be found when the police located the missing girls, leading them to assume that the kidnappers fled when they were presumably warned (or _tipped off_ ) of their appearance in the area they were patrolling in. As a result, a manhunt was underway, warning civilians to stay in their homes and securely lock their doors.

To them both, it wasn't enough.

Lincoln and Bobby, having left the hospital room to let the other guests have their turn, both watched as Ronnie Anne tearfully talked with her parents and Lincoln's. The pair of parents were both equally concerned for the young girl, comforting and assuring her with the fact the men who kidnapped her would face justice. The boy and the men exchanged knowing glances that shared the same thought: ( _Lincoln_ , **_Bobby_** )

 _Few escape justice..._

 ** _...but none escape vengeance._**

"Lincoln, Bobby... _No._ "

The male duo in question turned to Lori, who crossed her arms in disbelief. Disbelief was the same word to describe their own facial expressions,

"You didn't even know what we were going to say." Lincoln waved his arms out in innocence.

"Oh, I _know_ ," Lori smirked in knowing, "You and Bobby are going to seek revenge for Ronnie Anne's rape, seeing revenge is your sole specialty."

"Well, actually, babe..." Bobby mimicked Lori's smirk and countered, "Lincoln was going to say _'Lincoln, Bobby, and **Sunset** are going to seek revenge for Ronnie Anne's rape, seeing revenge is her and his sole specialty.'_"

Lori immediately lost her cocky characteristics and reverted to her _comical_ characteristics, "Hey! Your ex-girlfriend is not going to be joining us to avenge Ronnie Anne's rape! _I_ am!"

"I was hoping you would say that, babe," Bobby leaned over and placed a peck onto Lori's cheek, leaving a bewildered blonde in his wake. Lincoln could only look on in confusion,

"You had a former girlfriend?"

"Yeah, but she's...long gone, one could say." Bobby and Lori visibly winced. **_Very_** _poor choice of words._

"I'm just kidding," Lincoln chuckled, "I know who Sunset is."

Lori and Bobby both blinked in bewilderment and exchanged confused glances, the former being the most out of the two, "You know who Sunset is?"

"Well, yes. She's an agent of the Joint Counter Terrorism Centre in Berlin **(1)**. She told me that she knew Ronnie Anne three years ago during Christmas Time **(2)**. She then died, then was resurrected by mysterious circumstances, although with amnesia, then she told me the time where she saved a girl who once held a grudge against her, then she went into self-exile for a few months before meeting her future boss **(3)**."

As they listened on to Lincoln's closely coherent storyline, Lori and Bobby had trouble taking in and processing this newfound information given to them. Sunset was _dead_. **_D.E.D. - No, scratch that. D.E.A.D._** How can she possibly be still alive three years after her definite demise? How can she possibly be still walking the Earth with her name in a grave and on a tombstone? How can she?

"So... Sunset's still alive?" Bobby asked with uncertainty.

"Yes." Lincoln gently gritted his teeth and nodded in confirmation,"I mean, I should know. I - "

Lincoln gasped gently and ceased his talking, catching Lori and Bobby's attention. "Lincoln... You know something, do you?"

Lori stared hard into Lincoln's eyes, the owner himself leaking beads of sweat, "I... I do. But for now..."

Lincoln suddenly bolted to the door, "We've got a mission - a _revenge_ mission - to accomplish!"

As the elevator door closed, Lori and Bobby exchanged looks before rushing in there with Lincoln, who held the door for them. As the elevator door closed for a second time, Lori gestured for Luna (and **_not_** Leni) to watch the other girls and give a reasonable excuse for their disappearance. _Well... Shit._

* * *

Lincoln, Lori, and Bobby drove in the latter's black 1970 Dodge Charger R/T to an undisclosed location suggested by the former.

"So where exactly are we going, Lincoln?"

"I told you, Bobby: to an old friend's place."

"And this old friend... Friend or foe?"

"From what I've learned, Lori... He's _neither_. He's...a crazy guy to say the least."

"...Well, that's comforting."

"Is it supposed to be?"

"No, Lincoln. It's actually concerning," Bobby expressed genuine (what else?) concern as he continued driving, "How do you know we can trust him?"

Lincoln's expression swiftly darkened, "...You don't. Believe me...I learned this the hard way."

"What do you mean?"

"I know what Lincoln means." Lori intended to clarify, but stopped herself before she could, "Look, we're here."

The trio arrived at the assumed address before parking the car to the curb. They exited the car and slowly approached the house, Bobby slowly drawing and aiming his Colt M1991A1.

 _"Bobby! **You** have a gun and **I** don't?" _ Lori harshly whispered.

 _"Oh! Sorry, babe. I almost forgot."_ Bobby reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a 3rd Generation Glock 17 for Lori to use, _"Happy Valentine's Day, babe."_

At the sight of the firearm, Lori's anger dissipated and gleefully grabbed the gun, _"Aw! Happy Valentine's Day to you, too, Boo-Boo Bear!"_

Stuck in the middle with them, Lincoln rolled his eyes and drew his 3rd Generation Glock 21, trailing behind the two teens. They opened the door first, their guard up when they noticed it was accidentally ajar. As Lincoln was the last to enter inside, he heard the door slowly close behind him. A creak was heaved down on the board floor, and he was the first to turn.

 ** _CLICK!_**

Three of the five people involved in the Mexican Standoff cocked the hammers of their Colt .45 pistols. The house's two residents held a pair of customized Colt Government Models and a customized Colt MK IV Series 80, respectively. The one and only white-haired boy present in the room recognized the pair.

The boy had diamond blue eyes, sapphire blue hair, and cockiness written all over his face like the girl. He wore all black from the leather waist coat to the ballistic bulletproof vest. He held the pair of Colt Government Models with thread-on compensators, combat hammers / triggers, and Novak night sights amongst other features **(4)**. The girl had cerulean blue eyes, teal hair with purple highlights, and cockiness written all over her face like the boy. She wore a black frilly dress (w/ cyan buttons and a teal belt with a cyan belt buckle) with a lavender undershirt, a pair of black leather fingerless gloves, and a pair of black leather combat boots complimented by a pair of purple tights with black stripes. She held the single Colt MK IV Series 80 with raised adjustable sights, beavertail grip safety, and stainless steel barrel amongst other features **(5)**.

Both had no idea who and why these intruders were (in their house).

"Corey! You got your blue hair back!"

Corey noticed Lincoln behind Lori and Bobby and lowered his gun, "Oh, hey, Lincoln! I didn't see you there! Must be your height."

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Corey." Lincoln holstered his Glock 21 and crossed his arms, "You're looking kinda _blue_ today. Is because today is the day of Valentine's Day?"

Corey ceased his chuckling abruptly and scowled at Lincoln, who shrugged his shoulders. He then instantly blanched before turning towards the girl beside him,

" _Oh..._ **_Shit_** _._ "

"No _shit_ , you twat."

 _"No."_ Corey and Lacey turned to Lori, who placed both hands on both cheeks, "Don't tell me you _forgot_ about Valentine's Day?"

"I did." Corey nodded in regretful agreement, and Lacey mimicked a punch to the face,

"And you be lucky that I didn't beat you up...or best, _shoot_ you."

"Don't you mean _worst_?"

"Didn't I blink or wink?"

( _Corey_ , **_Lacey_** )

 _Guess not._

 ** _Thought not._**

"Didn't guess so."

"Didn't _think_ so." Lacey turned tail and walked off to fetch some tea, "Speaking of **so**... Who's the guy and gal, Linc?"

"Lacey, this is my oldest sister Lori and her boyfriend Bobby. His younger sister Ronnie Anne is my girlfriend. She was raped two hours ago on our Valentine's Day date. Frankly, this is **_not_** how I wanted to spend this special day; to say that I'm upset would be the **_ultimate understatement_** of the 21st century."

Corey and Lacey were both taken aback by Lincoln's reason for being here, both reaching common ground for the day's first time. A whirlpool of whispers surrounded them both.

 _"Oh...Good God."_

 _"My Lord... That's... That's horrible!"_

 ** _"No...that's DOWNRIGHT DESPICABLE!"_**

The five-person group (sans Lincoln, the fifth person himself) jumped at the sixth voice, whose spirit was conjured up in thin air. She wore a purple long-sleeve shirt tucked into an orange skirt, her red-and-yellow shimmering sun necklace hanging appropriately from her neck. Her vivid crimson with brilliant yellow striped hair, moderate cyan eyes, and light amber skin greatly glistened in the rising moon, mirroring her appearance two nights before her passing. She was as beautiful as a steel magnolia...

At least, to Bobby, who slowly stepped forward, _"Sunset...?"_

 ** _"Didn't we have this conversation already...Boo-Boo Bear?"_** In the blink of an eye, Sunset's cruel and carcinogenic expression rapidly reverted to a kind and keen expression. Insert a couple of snickers from her and eventually Corey,

"Heh, heh. _'Boo-Boo Bear'_?"

"Oh, shut up, you." Lacey nudged Corey silent just as Lincoln approached Sunset,

"Sunset, you're here. How much of that did you hear?"

Sunset sighed softly, **_"Enough, Lincoln. Enough. So... Ronnie Anne. She was raped?"_**

"Yes," Lincoln nodded sadly, "A manhunt is underway to bring the men to justice."

 ** _"Ha. Knowing yourself and I, you and I both know that's not enough."_** Sunset laughed dryly. ** _"Besides Bobby, we both know Ronnie Anne more than anyone else in here. Sometimes, I wish I could kick - no, STOMP \- these guys' faces in. Then we can deliver them to justice."_**

"Did I catch a _Drive_ reference in the midst of that sentence?" Corey was leaned against the door frame before standing straight and walking toward the closet, "Well, Miss Sunset, I suggest you keep hands and feet inside the ride at all times. We're going on a ride towards a roaring rampage of revenge."

Corey opened the closet and unveiled the couple's hidden armory. Handguns, shotguns, and rifles galore fully filled the room to the brim, and Corey began to pack up two black duffel bags with fully loaded firearms. Lacey got the idea and smirked a sly smirk as she helped/joined her boyfriend in his spring cleaning.

"See, this is why I took a loving to you, Riffin. _This_ is how I want to spend our first official Valentine's Day."

"Well, I'm glad I took a loving to you first, Shadows. We both know each other well, love."

The trio of teens looked on in bewilderment - not just at the hidden armory, but at the couple's attitude towards it.

"Are they always like this, Sunset?" Bobby turned towards her.

 ** _"I don't know, I just met them."_** Sunset shook her head and waved her hands in innocence.

"Don't look at me, Bobby. ... What she said." Lori mimicked Sunset's actions.

"Relax, you guys." Lincoln smiled at them in reassurance as he walked over to them. That well-intended smile only worried Lori more,

"I guess that they've done this before?" _Why the hell am I asking this? I already know this._

"Yeah, just don't encourage them," Lincoln lightly laughed as he handed Corey a SIG-Sauer 516 Tactical Patrol with a M68 Aimpoint and a LMT M203 Grenade Launcher.

Lori, Bobby, and Sunset all exchanged uncertain looks before Lori became certain on one thing: "Well, they're not moving fast enough with just three." She walked over to them and helped pack up, Bobby and Sunset continuing to exchange looks...albeit _certain_ ones.

 ** _"So, three plus three equals six. Come on, Bobby, and keep up."_** Sunset walked over and began to help the four pack up, Bobby trailing behind and eventually doing the same thing. They packed four bags in total, two for Lincoln's group and two for Corey's group. Both took separate cars - Bobby's 1970 Dodge Charger R/T and Corey's 1967 Ford Mustang - and drove off, two duffel bags full of firearms in each trunk.

 _Yeah. This is the way Valentine's Day should be spent._

* * *

 **A/N** : This chapter was seemingly rushed in my opinion; it will be fleshed out in later chapters. Chapter 2 will involve the group learning more about the men who raped Ronnie Anne, who soon wakes up...and begins to take her own revenge.


End file.
